More to Life
by writting is love
Summary: Sonny Corinthos sends his three sons Damien,Micheal,Morgan niece and nephew Johnny&Claudia to live in Lima, Ohio. Damien, Claudia, and Johnny are assumed by Sonny that they will help Damien run the buiness, but do they really want a life of crime?
1. Much More Than A Moment

**So in this story alot is different than general hospital in this story Damien Spinelli is not Damien Spinelli it's Damien Alexander Corinthos he and Morgan are really Sonny's kids and Micheal but we all know Sonny took him as his own with Carly. Heres the big difference Johnny and Claudia are the same age but their mother Maria is sister to Sonny so he took them in when she died. Oh and when i say Mien thats just short for Damien and mikey for Micheal. Oh I almost forgot it takes place after the Glee episode called "Sectionals", and yes I'am aware that I spelled Damian Damien sorry. **

Much More than a Moment

"Believe me guys this is all for the best." Sonny Corinthos explained why they were in Lima, Ohio and not with him in Port Charlse through a webcam. "Mien, John, Claudia I know you three wanted to stay, but trust me your time will come one day." Sonny said stareing at Damien. "So did you guys like your gifts?" Sonny asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Micheal and Morgan yelled holding upp their psp's.

"It was too much dad." Damien said with Claudia and Johnny bobing their heads yes.

"But thank you Uncle Sonny." Claudia said.

"Your welcome, well I have a meeting in five minutes so I have to go, but don't get into too much trouble at your new school." Sonny said smirking knowing something was bound to happen.

"Bye daddy! Love You!" Morgan and Micheal yelled.

Damien chuckled and said "Bye dad."

"Bye Uncle Sonny" Johnny and Claudia said in union.

"Bye kids love you." Sonny said then shut off the web cam.

Everyone went into the kitchen to eat well Johnny did.

"Wow, Thanks Car!" Johnny said with his mouth full. Claudia and Damien cringed with digust.

"Your welcome." she chuckled. "Claudia, Damien you guys want anything?" She asked

"Diet, but thank you." Claudia replied.

"Mien?" Carly asked showing Damien the eggs in the pan. Damien cringed and said"Nah, but thanks anyway."

"You still don't like eggs?" Carly said shaking her head "Then I'll make something else then" Carly said opening the frige.

"No really I'm fine Car I swear."

"You have to eat something sweety." Carly said.

"Then I'll eat this and drink this." Damien said grabbing a peice of toast and orange juice.

"Alright guys lets go! Were gonna be late!" Claudia huffed standing up."Bye Carly." she said. Pulling Johnny off the chair to keep him from eating more.

"Bye and don't speed guys I mean it! Your dad and your uncle might think its cute, but I want you guys to have a clean record by the time you turn 18." She yelled to them

"Bye goofballs!" Damien said tickleing his 2 younger brohers. "Take it slow with the girls today Mikey let them come to you." he said causeing morgan to say "eww" and Mikey to have a laughing fit.

Carly smacked his arm and said "Shut up" trying to keep a straight face.

"Bye Car." Damien said turning his cheek for Carly to kiss. chuged the rest of his oj and left catching up with Johnny and Claudia in the Penthouse garage parking lot. They all hopped in their cars and sped down to start their first day well second semester, but for them it was their first day at Mckinley High.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So whens the next ultrasound?" Puck asked parking his truck in the school parking lot then looking at Quinn.

"Next Monday. After our practices" Quinn said getting out of Pucks truck.

"Alright" he said "Oh and watch out for the guys they wanna throw slushies at us."

Quinn sighed then nodded, and walked over to Kurts suv were him Mercedes, Santana, Britney were all talking.

"Hey girl" Mercedes said.

"Hey Mercedes" Quin replied

"Hey Quinn." Kurt said

"Hey Q" B & S said together.

"Hey guys" she said back.

Quinn drifted in and out of the conversation the cherrios were having then snapped out of it when Kurt said "Who's that?" looking at a maroon bmw m6 Coupe parked 2 spaces away from them. "She's hot." Santana said shurgging.

She had on a black slim fit above the knee dress a black short leather jacket, black stillettos, a big belt that hung loosely on her tight figure, and long dark brown hair with light curls at the bottom.

"Oh my Gosh! She's wearing all Guccie!" Kurt said then gasped and said "She has the new Gancini bag!" Kurt said amazed that someone in lima was not only that rich but with fashion sense.

Then a black Foose 450 HP F150 parked 1 space down from them.

"ohh manly." Kurt said making Quinn cringe.

A beefy built guy hopped out of the truck. He was wearing a grey long sleve shirt and over it was a brown leather jacket with creases on the shoulders dark blue boot cut jeans and brown boots.

But once a silver and black Audi R8 reversed fast into the space next to the cheerios the entire parking lot was stareing at it waiting to see who the owner of the car was.

Every girls breathe cought including kurts when the young man got out of his car.

He had light brown hair that swooped to the side perfectly, and a not to big not to small body that you could tell he had a fit pefect body. With a white v neck along with a silver cross necklice and dark blue skinny jeans black boots with rings on the side, and ray ban aviator sunglasses.

Quinn could not believe how gorgeous he was and did a slow motion double take as he put on his black leather jacket.

"Come on Mien lets go!" Everyone snapped out of their trance and looked when Claudia cried out eccept Quinn, who could'nt take her eyes off him. Damien looked at Quinn with a light brooding grin. Then playfully lifted his arm to shut the car door. Damien took one last glance at Quinn then headed torwards Claudia and Johnny. Quinn turned her whole body not taking her eyes off him. She watched him lift his arm and to lock his car with his keys.

"I think we made an entrance." Damien said putting both his arms around the necks of his two cousins for a quick embrace as they chuckled.

xxxxxxxxx

When Quinn walked into her first periode she expected everyone to stare and whisper about her, but luckly everyone was talking about the three new kids.

Quinn walked to the back of the class room and sat by Santanna and Brittney. Quinn watched and listened to the conversations around her.

"He is sooo hot!" "They both are!" she heard a group of girls say.

"That chick was insanely fine!" she heard Puck say to his group of jockstraps. Then turned to who S & B who were listening to Mercedes and Kurt gossip.

"I heard their father is like a huge mob boss, and is grooming the one whos name is Damien to take his spot." Mercedes gossiped Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and asked

"What? Who?"

Santana turned to her and said "Apparently those really hot new kids are mobsters."

"What! No way."

"It does explain how they can have those expenceive cars, and clothes." Kurt said.

The bell then rang and Mr. Shuester said "Alright everyone go to your seats."

walked in with the three mobsters.

"There they are." Santana whispered to Quinn.

Quinn watched as every guy checked their oder, and all the girls opened and closed their compacts, and their he was the only guy who made Quinn feel self conscious. Quinn looked at him not even noticeing the other two. He slowly turned his head torwards Quinn causing her to blush. She stared straight in his eyes as he gave her a brooding smile. Then turned his head to who said introducing them "Everyone this is Damien, Claudia and Johnny Corinthos."

_"Damien" Quinn reapeated in her head._

"They came here from Port Charlse, New York. So lets make them feel welcomed here. you guys can go ahead and take those seats in the back."

Quinn watched as Damien took the seat diagonal from her. She watched as he put his long leg out from under the desk and the other tucked in along with his elbow on the side of the desk allowing him to slouch. Shw noticed his brother Johnny take the seat left of Damien and Claudia with her stilettos that made Quinn wonder how she could even walk in them take the seat right of him.

"So Johnny, Damien, Claudia why don't you guys tell us something about yourselves." asked

"Well were all single. Except for my sister Claudia." Johnny stated making everyone laugh with sign of relief except the boys.

"My favorite color is red, and ignore my overly protective brother." Claudia said which caused every guy to make a mentle note sigh with relief.

Everyone turned their attention to Damien waiting for his turn to talk.

"Umm... were lantino and itallian, and I can speak, 4 languages." he said

"Really what kind?" Mr. Shue asked

"Spanish, latin, french, and italian." Damien replied

"Wow thats great, thats really cool." Mr. Shue said.

The rest of class went by with Quinn stareing at him noticeing every single thing about Damien like how he had a tattoo on his right forearm of the cross and by it were letterings that Quinn could'nt make out, and she noticed how he would drift in and out of 's teachings of imperfect and preterite verbs, by stareing off into space.

_"I wonder what he's thinking about." Quinn wondered._

_"I can feel her eyes on me. God I wanna look back her.I gotta find a reason too. I wonder what her name is." Damien thought. _

"Take a picture Fabray it'll last longer." Santana whispered quietly. Making Quinn roll her eyes.

Quinn noticed Santana holding back giggles. So she turned to see what was happening, and Santana showed her the note Brittney had wrote for Damien. It said

_**"Do you like ducks?-B"**_

Quinn and Santana tried to hold back their laughter but could'nt resist and let out a few giggles causing every one to turn around to see what was happening.

_"Yes I've got a reason!" Damien thought._

"Ladies." warned

"Sorry" Q & S said in union.

Quinn blushed when she noticed Damien stareing. He grinned when he turned his head back torwards the front.

Quinn felt a nudge from Santana who nodded torwards B who whispered "Give this to him."No" Quinn mouthed but got a warning glare from Santana that said "you know better than to say no to brittney. Who already looked like she was about to cry. Quinn then sighed and reached for Damien's hand which was now hanging around his chair.

When Quinn touched his hand it was like and electric shock that was so powerfull that when they both looked in eachothers eyes Sound Stopped, and movement stopped for much, much, more than a moment, and then the moment was gone.

When B said "Give it to him." He looked at Quinn one last time that made Quinns stomach do flip flops then turned around to read the note.

Damien let out a chuckle and looked at Brittney and nodded yes then drew something on it, then handed the note back to Quinn feeling sad that they did'nt touch that time. He then turned his attention back torwards the lesson.

Quinn looked away from him to see what he had drawn. He had drawn donald duck which made gave B a huge teethy smile.

xxxxxxx

Right before class ended had asked to see the three mobsters schedules. Then said "Puck, Artie, Santana, and Quinn will you four come up here please."

Puck's eyes went side to side.

Santana arched her eye brow.

Artie looked away from a blushing Tina, and Quinn's throat went dry.

"Alright guys you all have the exact same schedule as Quinn. So Quinn I was hoping that you would take them to your classes with you except for your 6th and 7th periode." said

"Sure, yeah, okay." Quinn said nervously knowing Damien was looking at her.

_"Her name is Quinn." Damien thought to himself lightly smiling to himself._

"Thats great thank you Quinn."

"Yes thank you. Quinn." Damien said.

Quinn smiled then bowed her head when she started to blush and made her way back to her seat.

"Alright this is where you three come in Santana, Claudia here has _Criminal & Justice _for 6th periode with you and athletics for 7th and i was hoping you would be kind enough to take her with you." Mr. Shue said looking at the latina who nodded yes and said "Sure" Then her and Claudia went back to their seats.

"Artie Damien has 6 periode BIMM` with you and I-" but was cut off by Artie

"Sure thing ." Artie then turned his wheel chair torwards Damien and said "Just meet me in the cafeteria after your 5th periode."

"okay thanks." Damien said watching Artie leave who replied "Your welcome."

"Puck Johnny has 6th periode autoshop with you and Damien and johnny both have athletics with you as well. So will you please take them."

"Sure thing ." Puck then turned to Damien and Johnny and said "Just meet me in the cafeteria and then after autoshop well meet in the cafeteria again."

"Thanks man." Johnny said pounding his hand.

"Yeah apreaciate it man." Damien said clapping and pounding Pucks hand.

When bell then rang Johnny and Claudia waited by the door waiting for the blonde. Damien noticed she had alot of stuff and he had nothing so he walked over to her desk.

"Here let me get those for you." Damien said taking Quinns binders and text books.

"No really it's fine I've got it." Quinn said protesting. Thinking he just felt sorry for her because of the baby till he said grining

"No really my mother slap the color off my skin if I let a lady carry something I carry nothing."

Johnny and Claudia rolled their eyes at his chivalry.

"Thank you." Quinn said suprise that a guy who did'nt know a thing about her was helping her with her books. Something Finn ever did for her.

"Your welcome." Damien said walking in front of her to open the door for her.

"Wow chivalry does exist." Quinn said blushing trying to remember when Finn last did this for her.

xxxxxxxxx

As she led them to _AP World History_ she could'nt help but notice how when they walked down a hall people stopped what they were doing and parted like the red sea to make way for all four of them even the jerk jock Azimio who was planning on throwing a slushy on Quinn saw the three mobsters and turned right back around. Quinn looked at peoples face's as she past them some were smiling because they were popular and some were scared and looked down at the floor.

xxxxxxxxxx

_AP World History _was way, way too easy for Damien and Claudia, Johnny just copied off of their work which looked like they were used to it.

Every guys drooled all over Claudia who would flirt back and all the girls would go gaga over Damien and Johnny. Johnny would flirt and got one of the girls to do his homework, and Damien would smile at all the girls who would be to nervous to go up and talk to him.

Which made Quinn feel better till the one girl she could'nt stand came up to the three new kids. Quinn knew she would.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I just wanted to properly introduce myself and welcome you to our school." Rachel said extending her hand to claudia.

"Thank you." Claudia said smiling.

Johnny took her hand and turned it over to kiss it, and said grining "Thanks beautiful" Which made her nervous and flushed.

Damien shook his head and laughed and took Rachel's hand and lightly shook it and said "Thank you Rachel" Rachel smiled and blushed then turned to Quinn, and said "Quinn."

"Man..Rachel." Quinn said making Rachel furrow her brows and leave confused.

Quinn rolled her eyes then quickly looked down when she notice Damien furrow his eyebrows.

xxxxxxxxx

When the bell rang for next periode Damien took Quinns things again against her protesting and then headed to their next class which was _Algebra II. _Damien sat Quinns things down at her desk taking a seat next to her again.

Quinn noticed that this class was harder for Damien than for Claudia and Johnny even though Johnny did copy off of Claudia.

Quinn saw Damien erase then write then erase again. Quinn was pretty suprised that when Claudia past Damien her paper for him to copy he just shook his head in frustration.

"Do you need help?" Quinn asked Damien.

"I don't even think Enistein could help me." Damien said making Quin chuckle she leaned over to him both taking in the sweet scent of each other.

Quinn smelled of coconut and aussi products. That made Damiens eyes fluter especialy when she leaned down and he saw one of the straps of her cherrios skirt move and saw her thigh which made him gulp.

Quinn notice how he did'nt smell of to much bod spray and sweat. She could actually smell soap and a hint of Ed Hardy cologne.

Quinn snapped out of it and showed him what he was doing wrong. Then saw the light bulb on top of his head click on.

"Wow. Thanks." Damien said smiling.

"Your welcome." She said smiling still taken back at how easily he let her help him.

xxxxxx

When the bell rang for 4th periode which_ AP English 2 _Quinn did'nt protest when Damien took her things.

"Thanks again." Quinn said with a chuckle sitting down.

"No problem." Damien said putting her things down then took a seat by her again.

Ten minutes after their english teacher gave them their assignment Damien had finished.

"Wow this class is wayyyy wayyyy to easy for you." Quinn said her face in shock.

Damien laughed and looked at Claudia who was still trying to finish, and Johnny who just rolled his eyes.

xxxxxxxx

The bell then rang for lunch, and Damien once again took Quinns things and opened the door for her.

"You know you really don't have to do that." Quinn said smiling up at Damien.

"I want to." Damien said and smiled back. "You think your boyfriend will mind?" Damien said chuckling and looked at Quinn who looked down with embaresment.

"What? What's wrong?" Damien asked.

"No I don't have a boyfriend anymore. He does'nt want anything to do with me." Quinn said trying to hold back the tears.

"Why not?" Damien asked setting Quinns things down on her lunch table.

"Hey preggers." Santana said sitting down. Damien had lost his words along with Claudia, and Johnny who became wide eyed.

"Damien, Johnny, Claudia you guys want to sit with us?" Santana asked.

"No thats okay. Theres not enought room." Claudia said trying to save them from the awkwardness that the three were in with Quinn.

"Well will make room. Ashaley, Riley, Briauna out!" Santana yelled at the other three cheerios.

Quinn saw the guilt on Damiens face for the cheerios that were about to get up when he said "No, no really it's okay. Next time."

"But thank you though." Claudia said nudgeing Johnny to say something.

"Yeah next time." he said.

Damien looked at Quinn and said "I'll meet you back here for next periode." Then pulled out her chair for her to sit.

"Thank you." she said suprised, then watched him and Claudia and Johnny walk torwards the lunch line.

Britney sighed and said "Why does Quinn allways get the good ones?"

"Oh don't worry B she's pregnant theirs no way he'll want her." Santana said rudely.

Santana notice the pain on Quinn's face from her words and said "What you did'nt honestly think he would want a girl who's pregnant with you ex's bestfriend did you?"

Quinn looked down trying to hide the tears.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys." Artie said causing Damien, Claudia and Johnny to look down.

"Oh hey Artie." Damien said smiling.

"Hey" Claudia and Johnny said smiling.

"This is my ." Artie said smiling.

"Hi" they all said.

"Hey Artie is it alright if we sit with you?" Damien asked.

"Really? With us?" Artie asked shocked. He was even suprised the three even said hello to him.

"Yeah" Damien said laughing.

"Unless you want to be alone with your girl" Johnny said grining.

"What no. Yeah sure you guys can sit with us." Artie said smiling.

Once they all sat down together Rachel Berry and her new boyfriend Jesse sat along with them. "So do you guys go to plays often?" Rachel asked. The question was like a stabbing pain in Damien's chest. Johnny and Claudia noticed and changed the subject completely.

"So Quinn's pregnant?" Johnny asked That was a question that made Rachel forget about musical plays entirely and she told them everything about how Quinn slept with Puck, but said it was Finn's, and now Finn ignores them both, and Noah tries to help, but really does'nt want anything to do with Quinn or the baby. Which made them the three cousin's frown. They all started to wonder what they would do if they were i Quinn's shoe's, but they were all snapped out of it by Artie who looked up then back down in a blink of an eye he said "Oh no."

"What? Who is that?" Damien said looking over his shoulder. then back at Artie and noticed the rest of them look down except for his two cousins.

"Dave Kwofsky! No don't look! Don't make eye contact!" Artie histed, but it was too late Dave had noticed, and was now making his way to their table.

"I know you three are new, but around here people don't hang around these Lima loser's." Dave said picking up his basketball and hitting it on Artie's head. "Hey freak shows" Dave said pouring a slushie on him and a couple more guy's poured it on Tina and Rachel.

Quinn turned around along with the whole cafeteria when they heard Damien yell sternly "HEY! YOU DON'T TREAT THEM THAT WAY!"

Dave chuckled "Yeah? What are you gonna do?" and stepped closer to Damien causing Johnny and Claudia jumping out of their seats causing them to fall back waiting for Dave to make a move so they can attack.

"Do you think Dave does'nt know who they are or do you think he's just stupid?" Santana whispered to Brittney and Quinn.

"Both" Brittney said

"What am I gonna do?" Damien smirked.

"First... I'm gonna tell Johnny and Claudia to sit down." Damien said looking at Johnny and Claudia assureing them he's got it under control.

"HEADS UP!" Dave yelled throwing the basketball at Damien who caught it with one hand. Causing everyone to gasp. Damien toook the ball examined it then started to play with it.

"Give me back my ball...bitch." Dave said smirking.

"You know Dave I feel sorry for you." Damien said.

"You don't know me." Dave replied.

"Oh, but I do... I do. All too well." Damien said spinning the ball on his middle finger. "Your the big man on campus now that Puck and Finn are out of the way. Now you get to date the pretty girls...Highschool is your kingdom" Damien said stopping the ball in his hand standing close behind Dave's shoulder intimidating him. Damien turned torwards the crowd and said "but people..Dave's a bully. Why?"

"It'd be way to easy to say Dave preys on the weak simply because he's a dick." Everyone laughed

"No" he said

"No, no Dave here." Damien said pointing the ball at Dave.

", is much more complex than that. See according to leading psychiatrists.." Damien said spinnling the ball on his middle finger again, but this time pointed the two on either side of it up as well, and said

"Dave's a bully for one of three reasons." Damien suddenly switches fingers to his index finger. and said

"One." Damien stopped the ball then started playing with it on his forearms and the tops of his hands.

"Underneath all that male bravado..." said starting to dribble the ball between his legs. "There's an insecure little girl banging on the closet begging to be let out." The crowd laughed even most of the jocks and of course the cheerios causing Daves fave to become red. Making Quinn giggle she could'nt believe he was sticking up for people he hardly knew.

"Two. Like a caveman.." Damien said throwing the ball up in the air over his head catching it with his hands behind his back then started slideing the ball around his arms "Dave's brain is..." Damien then stopped the ball and looked down at it between his fingertips. "Underdeveloped. Therefore, Dave is unable to use self control." Damien said pushing the ball up and over on his palm moving his leg up and down with the ball."

", and so he acts out aggressively, and the third reason." Damien said.

He then stopped the ball and started spinning it on his pinky and said "Dave has a small wiener." The crowed lost it gasping and ohhing followed by laughter.

Dave's fave became crimson red.

Quinn put her hand over her mouth smiling laughing so hard along with evrybody else.

Johnny and Claudia shook their heads and laughed.

Artie and Tina were laughing their asses off along with everyone else.

Rachel chuckled then thought no one has ever done this for me before and blushed.

Damien then started dribbleing the ball doing tricks while running up to Dave, and faked throwing the ball in Dave's face. Causing him to flinch.

Damien then bounced it back up in his hand and handed Dave the ball and said "Don't hurt yourself big boy."

As the bell rang for next periode Damien went over to Quinn's table picked up her things and showed his hand in front of him showing her to lead the way. Leaving a dumbstruck Dave standing behind.

Once they all got to their physics class Quinn was partnered up with Damien.

"So how do you like Mckinley so far?" Quinn asked.

Damien looked up fromhis paper and at Quinn and said "Oh I love it." He said smiling sarcastically. "I think Dave and I are going to be bestfriends" he said making Quinn laugh.

"I thought that was really kind of you sticking up for Artie, Tina and, Rachel." Quinn said looking at him.

He shurged and said "Artie's a really nice guy and, he's sweet on Tina I wanted to help him out and, Jesse should have stuck up for Rachel. Besides I don't like when someone treats someone else like shit just beacuse that person is different or annoying. It's not right. You know?"

Damien then looked down at his paper.

Quinn's eyes went lost knowing that she's not that different from Dave.

Twenty minutes before the bell rings and Quinn started crying. "_Damn hormones" _Quinn thought . She was crying because not only was she not gonna be able to date Damien, but she knew she would have to see him with someone else. Because no one would want to date a pregnant girl and it's not even his baby, ad on top of that she not only cheated and broke Finn's heart, but she was horrible to Rachel Berry, and she knew she was all kinds of horible for Damien she did'nt deserve him even though she's only known him a few hours she'll never have a chance with him, and it crushes her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Damien said already at Quinn's side trying to get her to look at him.

Quinn saw the sincerity in his eyes and cried even harder. she pushed him away and ran out of the room.

Damien quickly grabbed their things and ran after her. Leaving a stunned class behind.

At first Damien had no idea where Quinn could have ran off to. till he heard sniffleing coming from the stairwell.

, and there she was sitting at the bottom of the stairs crying. Causing Damien's heart to ache which was wierd considering he barely knew her, but their was something about her that drew him in a trance like a moth to a flame.

"Hey" Damien said sofly. Quinn did'nt want to look back she felt so embarrased so she just looked down.

Damien took a few steps down and sat a few steps behind her.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Karma's a bitch" Quinn said sniffleing.

"What are you talking about Quinn? Being pregnant is not God hating you. It's a gift something that many people would kill for." Damien said.

Quinn turned around and furrowed her eyebrows. Quinn was'nt really talking about getting pregnant sure it's what she get's for not waiting till she got maried and sure it's what she gets for cheating and not using protection, but what Quinn was really talking about is that she really likes Damien but she's pregnant with someone eleses baby, and she makes Rachel Berry's life a a living hell, but she does'nt want him to go so she'll just go with it.

Damien went to where her feet where and crouched down.

"You know my mother was pregnant with me at sixteen too." he said reaching to clean her tears with his thumb. "I can't even begin to fathom what you are going through. So why don't you tell me why your crying?"

"which part?" Quinn huffed.

"Anyone." he shruged "The one that bugs you the most."

Quinn looked in his beautiful green eyes. Quinn had never seen someone with teal colored eyes before today. They were mezmerizing, putting her through a trance.

Damien also got lost in Quinn's eyes. He used to think his ex had the hottest eyes they drove him wild, but Quinn. Quinn had so much more than that to her's. Like right now they were dark brown and dark green.

They were both pulled out of their trances when the bell rang.

Quinn chuckled while thinking _"Saved by the bell."_

Damien grabbed their things and waited for Johnny and Claudia and made their way to the cafeteria. Soon they all went their separate ways. Artie and Damien one way, Johnny and Puck the other, and Claudia and Santana the opposite. Leaving Quinn with Brittney who both had teacher's aid that periode, but the teacher they were sapose to help said they can just take it as a free periode so normaly they would just go to the chior room, the autotorium or the library. Today they went to the library

xxxxxx

**Mean while in autoshop with Johnny and Puck**

"So are you the only grease monkey in your family?" Puck asked cleaning parts to his truck.

"Nah... me and D used to do it all the time the whole family really." Johnny replied.

"Really even your sister?" Puck asked

Johnny cocked an eyebrow observering Puck who started getting really nervous.

"Yeah what about her?" Johnny asked protectively.

"Nothing I just think thats insanely hot...I mean cool." Puck said with Johnny still cokcing his eyebrow.

"Hey Johnny what would you and Damien do if I asked your sister out on a date?" Puck asked.

"We'd probably hold each other back from kicking your ass. I don't want my sister to end up knocked up or hurt or in your baby mama drama. What would you do if Damien asked out Quinn?" Johnny said making Puck extremely nervous, but once the subject turned to Quinn he just shruged.

"I don't care as long as he treats her well." Johnny cokced his eyebrow.

"What? Nothing can hold this down. Except maybe your sister. Quinn knows that, thats why were not together. It was just a drunken mistake. Besides your sister is all kinds of perfect except the fact that she's not Jewish."

"So you really would'nt care if D ask's out Q?" Johnny asked.

"Nope in fact I encourage Damien sounds like a stand up guy. Especially how I saw him verbly attack Dave. Damien and Quinn have that in common. Sooo...about your sister.."

"NO" Johnny said cutting Puck off.

"Dude you did'nt even let me finish!" Puck whined.

"My sister is off limits to you bro. Besides your not her type." Johnny sighed.

"Well what is her type?" Puck asked curiously.

"Trust me man im saving you the humiliation your not her type." Johnny said laughing.

"What is she a lesbo? Cause I could work with that." Puck said making Johnny laugh even more.

"No she's not a lesbo. I think she's still dating her boyfriend anyway." Johnny said sighing.

Puck sighed and continued to clean his truck parts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**criminal justice with Santana and Claudia**

"So are you into cheerleeding?" Santana asked.

"I don't know I've never tried it." Claudia replied.

Santana's jaw dropped "Well you can come with me B, & Q. To practice after this periode. Beside's someone's gonna need to take Q's spot cause I know for a fact coach Sylvester is kicking her off the squad, and I'm pretty sure it's today."

Claudia felt sorry for Quinn. She actually did'nt like cheerleading it was'nt her style. In fact nothing about high school was her style, but she agreed cause she knew Quinn would need someone to talk to, and she knew Santana were to self involde to feel sorry. Well maybe Brittney she seemed like a sunshine kid.

"Do you think Damien would go out with me? Or Brittney, or both of us, but he'd have to be willing to put up with a bitch and a marshmellow girl? " Santana asked smirking.

Claudia laughed "Well he did use to date this one bitch who broke his heart."

"Ohh a broken heart huh? Well that's great he must need a rebound." Santana said laughing. "What about Johnny?"

"Same story actually just a different bitch. I can actually see you and Johnny together." Claudia said smirking.

"I don't know he has too much muscle." Santana joked causing them both to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BIMM (Business image and multimeadia) with Artie and Damien**

"Thank you Damien for sticking up for me and the others." Artie said.

"Don't sweat it Artie, Dave needed to be taught a lesson." Damien said

Ten minutes before class was over, ad Artie looks over on Damien's computer.

"Wow your a natural at this." Artie say's

"Thanks, technology and literature are my domains." Damien said

The bell rang, and Damien thanked Artie, for taking him to class.

Right before Damien turned to leave Artie called his name.

"Yeah, man?" Damien responded.

"If I ever had a party would you go?" Artie asked.

"Are you haveing a party Artie?" Damien asked smiling.

Artie smiled embarrassed "Yeah Friday night. It'll probably just be the kids from Glee club though."

"Glee club?" Damien asked.

"It's like show choir." Artie replied.

"Oh thats cool, but yeah man here give me your number and I'll give you mine for directions."

Artie was suprised that Damein had said cool, and was even more suprised he asked for not only his number but for his house directions.

"For what?" Artie said in a daze thinking maybe he was gonna stick furniture on his roof like Puck did to kurt's house.

"You know... for the party." Damien said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh! Oh! Yeah! Right. Here's my phone." Artie said laughing along with Damien.

"Here's mine." Damien said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Alright man I have to go meet up with Puck and Johnny so I'll talk to you later okay." Damien said getting his phone back.

"Alright. Bye." Artie said.

"Bye man."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey bro what took you so long?" Johnny asked.

"Artie invited us to a party Friday night." Damien said.

"Sweet." Johnny said clapping Damien's hand.

"You guy's ready or what?" Puck asked.

"Yeah." Damien and Johnny said in union

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they changed into gym clothes they all went into the gym Damien saw Claudia talking to Brittney, Santana, and Quinn.

"You know Claudia told me that, that santana and brittney chick want to have a thresome with you." Johnny whispered laughing in Damien's ear. Damein started caughing and laughing at the same time while drinking his water. Causing all four of the girls to look at them.

"What's so funny." Claudia asked with the other three girls just as curious.

"Oh nothing just never pictured you being a cheerleader." Causing his self and JOhnny to crack up laughing. With Claudia who smaked their arms.

"Hey being a cheerio is serious bussiness bud." a women said standing behind.

"I'm coach Sue Sylvester, google it, learn it, remember it. Q I need to see you in my office Claudia follow Quinn. Santana, Brittney go and rehearse with the other's. Lets move it."

"Wait coach." Quinn said causing everyone to gawk at them.

"Yes Quinn do you have a problem?" coach Sylvester asked

"Yes." Quinn said bravely causing Sylvester to straighten up. "I know you gonna kick me off the squad, but at least let me finish practice today." Quinn said boldly.

"You know Q like I said before you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester, but after to day your off the cheerios I can't have a pregnant girl on my squad this ain't '_Sugar_ _& Spice'. _

Your a disgrace. Now take your spot then make your leave." Quinn wanted to cry so bad, but for once she told her self to suck it up, and enjoy her last couple of hours of popularity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh and Puck said he did'nt care if you asked out Quinn, but she is pregnant so I would think that one through." Johnny said smiling Damien just went wide eyed he did'nt even have a chance to responce because a over weight sausage nosed man came and got their attention.

"Hi you two are the Corinthos's right?"

"Damien" he said shaking his hand.

"Johnny" he said shaking his hand.

"Well I'm coach Ken Tanaka. Now it say's here you Damien were captain of the basketball, football, soccer, baseball, and swimming team, and that you do alot more out of school activities."

"Yes sir." Damien said

"Well you came on the right day because were having tryouts. what's your position on the court that is?" Coach Tanaka asked

"shooting guard, and point guard, but can I still tryout for baseball, and soccer?" Damien asked

Ken wanted to cry. Finally the good lord smiled down on him wanting him to actually win games.

"Yes! Yes of course were gonna need you!" Ken said laughing.

"Yeah, I'll try out for basketball." Johnny said smiling at Damien. Knowing they would dominate.

"Okay what's your position?" ken asked

"Well I just keep the guys away from Mien here." Johnny said

"He's more of a power forward." Damien stated.

"Alright great go and just hang around. While I talk to my assistant." Ken said JOhnny and Damien both nodded and headed torwards Puck and Finn who looked like they both wanted to throttle each other.

"Hey what's up Puck." Damien said

"What's up man I'm Damien" he said

"I'm Johnny." he said

"I'm Finn want some advice stay away from this Lima loser he'll just stab you in the back." Finn said walking away.

"Ouch." Johnny said laughing.

"Shuutt Uppp" Puck said chuckleing.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What are ya thinking Ken?" Ken's assistant asked.

"I'm thinking about all the games were gonna win from now on. I'm thinking how Damien is gonna be our new golden boy." Ken said

Then walked in the middle of the court and said "Alright guys listen up! Just because you were on the team last year does not garentee you a spot this year." Ken said hearing groans and seeing Finns face furrow.

"Now! I need Damien, Johnny, Mike, Matt, and Nick on the right side of the court!" Ken ordered.

_"Of course skins is on the cheerio side." Damien thought._

"And on the left I need Finn, Puck, Azimio, Dave, and Kent shirts"

_"great now I have to be on a team with these asshole's." Finn thought_

"Um.. coach" Finn said

"Yes Finn" Ken asked

"Can I be on skins?"

"No" with that Ken left. Ken did feel bad because he always used Finn as his most valuable player, but now he knew he would give Damien the captain spot including shooting guard and point guard.

Finn turned to Puck, and said "Just make sure I have openings."

"Hey! I'm not some wingman!" Puck said.

"Yeah your right your not! Your just a two faced Harvey." Finn said.

Puck sucked in his breathe to hold his tongue, because right now was try outs and he wanted in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn watched as Damien took off his shirt. He had eight pack abs. Quinn thought that was what only movie stars had because she's seen the guys at this school and they barely have abs. Like Finn he does'nt have much muscle and he had a barely visable four pack, and Puck had bigger pecks, arms, and a barely visable six pack. But Damien he had the perfect chiseled body, great arms, pecks and eight pack abs. Johnny had a treasure trail alot of hair too. _"gross" _Quinn thought. He was beefyer he had more muscle on his arms and pecks and a barely visable four pack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[ AN: Song to listen to while reading this part is "Tick, Tick Boom- The Hives]**

As soon as the ball was thrown in the air Johnny launched for it aiming for Damien who instintly grabbed it and dribbled the ball and juked every guy who go to close then jumped and dunked the ball with both hands. Causing everyone to have there mouths hanging open.

Finn finally got a turn with the ball till Damien stole it from his meaty hands with out knowing leaving him clueless. Damien then dunked the ball again.

This time Puck had the ball then gave it to Finn to shoot, but Finn got it stolen again with only ten seconds on the clock so Damien shot it and made it.

Damien's team was cheering and whooping.

"Wow, looks like you might actually win some games this season Kin." Sue said

"I know he's golden." Ken said before walkig i the middle of the court.

"Alright guys that was great scramble! Great work all of you! So who's ready to hear the results?" Ken said getting out his clipboard.

"Everyone made it!" Ken yelled. With that his assistant pulled out a fedex box and opened it. They were brand new Jersey's.

"Coach can I have number thirtythree?" Damien asked

"Of course" Ken said grabbing the jersey then throwing it to Damien. Then throwing a patch to him soon after. "Captain." Ken said smiling. Everyone on Damiens team high fived him.

"What!" Finn and Dave yelled.

"He's only been here a day." Dave yelled.

"Yet he plays a hell of a lot better than all of us combined." Puck said walking over to Damien, and highfived him "Concrats captain."

"Bull I was sapose to be captain his year." Finn yelled.

"I said it does'nt matter if you were on the team last year or not. Damien's the captain and thats that." Ken said

"So then that means I'm not point guard this year?" Finn said

"Your center." Ken said

"Uh! This is all your fault Puck!" Finn yelled causing all the cheerios to look.

"You know what I'm getting really tired of your whiney bullshit Finn! You did'nt even love Quinn! You said it yourself you only started going out with her to get into her pants! Besides you want Berry who you lost your chance with, and you suck at sports! " Puck yelled

Finn was scarlett red and boiling mad. He lunged at Puck who both started punching each other.

Quinn saw and started crying and ran out of the gym with Claudia running close behind her.

Damien and Johnny grabbed Puck, and coach Ken and his assistant grabbed Finn.

"You know what your right Puck I was'nt in love with Quinn, but you were my BESTFRIEND! AND YOU STABBED ME IN THE BACK LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!"

"HEY! HEY! COOL IT!" Coach Ken yelled.

"Coach" Damien called.

"Yeah Damien" Ken sighed.

"Can I talk to Finn while the other guys hit the showers?" Damien asked.

"It's your call captain." Ken said waiting for Damien to make a move.

"Alright guys listen up!" Damien shouted. "Well continue practice tomorrow, and I sugest you be on time! Hit the showers guys!" Damien shouted.

All the guys were about to exit when Damien said "Finn" Finn turned around.

"Can we talk?" Damien asked

"Of course captain." Finn said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna let that one slide. Come on sit down." Damien said padding down on a bench between his legs.

"Look man I know I don't know you and I' am sorry I took your spot on the court, but-" He was cut off by Finn.

"No man don't be sorry that shit head was right you are the best."

"Thanks man... I know what your going through man. Maybe not the baby drama but, the heart ache and betrayel of trust I know." Damien said.

"You do?" Finn asked because he really did'nt know anyone that had been heart except for Rachel and that was caused by himself.

"Yeah... I gave her everything man. My heart, my trust, my body, my soul everything. Just to have it thrown out the window for some one night stand." Damien said

"Wow that's... that's a bitch." Finn said looking down.

"Yeah and it hurt like hell. Fuck it still does when I think about her, but you gotta move on. Forgive and, forget, and that will get you some where. because trust me man you being bitter about it, hateing her and him gets you no where." Damien said.

"Your right. I've just been pouring all my energy into hate that it just gives me more hate." Finn said.

"Sorry about earlyer man." Finn said.

"No worries bro. Friends?" Damien said pounding Finns fist

"Friends" Finn said smiling.

Damien got up and picked up a basketball.

"Can I ask you something?" Finn asked.

"Sure whats up?" Damien replied.

"How did you find out she cheated on you, and how did you forgive her?" Finn asked as Damien shot for the hoop and got nothing, but net.

He slowly turned around.

"Well...She had tried to keep it from me, but I heard her talking about it to a friend, then everything clicked. I did hate her for hurting be and lieing to me, but when it came down to me either ignore her and hating her, or forgiving her. So I forgave her. Then six months after that she cheated again. I caught her making out with the guy i hated the most."

"Why? Why did you forgive her the first time?" Finn asked.

"Because I loved her." Damien said

"I don't love Quinn, but it still hurt. I pity her, and Puck I hate him for being a two faced coward... I just don't know how to forgive them."

"You'll get there man, and it might not be like it was before, but you'll get there." Damien said patting Finn on the shoulder. "Now come on lets hit the showers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**While Damien and Finn were talking Claudia and Quinn were talking.**

Claudia ran after Quinn to the bathroom, and Quinn was in one of the stalls crying.

"Quinn" Claudia called out, but no answer.

"Quinn come on sweetie i know your in there crying. Okay so just come out and talk to me. I won't tell anyone what you say or do. It stay's between us." Claudia said outside of Quinn's stall. Slowly Quinn opened her stall door, and walked out.

"Come on, sit" Claudia said patting on the couch sitting in the middle of the bathroom.

"You know Damien tried getting me to talk too." Quinn said smiling.

"Yeah I know." Quinn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Johnny and I waited upstairs behind the wall. So we pretty much heard everything." Claudia said with her and Quinn Chuckleing.

"So say what you could'nt tell Damien." Claudia said.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows "How did you know?" She asked.

"I'm a girl." Claudia said smiling." So when you don't say anything for that long it's because you like him, so you can't actually say it to his face, so spill"

"The one time I actually like somebody, and I'm pregnant with someone eleses baby." Quinn huffed. "Like Santana said 'Like he's gonna wanna be with a pregnant girl.'"

"Look me and Santana are a like in some ways so when I say this I mean it. Santana like's Damien so if she get's you too scared to be around Damein he won't be able to ask you out." Claudia said

"Claudia thanks, but Damien deserves better than a pregnant girl. Besides I probably scared him off."

"Hey come on now you don't know Mien like I do. Stuff like does'nt keep him from falling in love. If he likes you. Which he does. He will go after you."

"You really think so?" Quinn asked

"Yup"

"So you don't care that Damien goes out with a preganat girl?" Quinn asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"As long as you don't rip his heart out like the last bitch did then no." Claudia said cocking her own eyebrow up.

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

"uhhh..I'm gonna let Damien tell you that one. Now come on don't you wanna finish your last practice?" Claudia said

"No do you wanna start yours?" Quinn asked

"Girlll please I don't do cheerleading." Claudia said making Quinn laugh.

"You got a ride?" Claudia asked getting up.

"Yeah." Quinn said standing up "but thanks"

"No problem. Come on I'll walk out with you." Claudia said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There you guy's are finally!" Johnny said to Damien who walked out with Finn, Claudia who walked out with Quinn. Johnny and Puck were by his Pick up.

Finn looked at Puck and Quinn. Turned to Damien and said "I'll see you later man." and walked off.

Puck turned to Damien and asked "What happened?"

"He just needs some more time." Damien said

"Hey how did practice go?" Claudia asked Johnny and Damien changing the subject.

Johnny gave a wide smile to Claudia and said "Mien here landed captain!" Johnny said patting his back and laughing along with Puck.

"Congrats, I saw you were great." Quinn said.

"Thanks Quinn." Damien said.

Puck smiled at Johnny because they knew they were both thinking the exact same thing which was _"They are tottaly into each other."_


	2. Crash Course in Polite Conversations

**{I hope you guys like this update [: remember comments are love.}**

Crash Course in Polite Conversations

The week went by pretty fast making it's way to Friday.

Quinn and Damien never really got to talk because someone was always there, but Quinn, and Claudia got to during their health class because they really did'nt have to do much, but the cool thing about health class to Quinn was that she still got to see Damien through the window above the blechers when he was practicing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You ready yet Claudia?" Johnny asked with him and Damien waiting outside her door.

"Yes" Claudia said opening her door.

They all made their way to the garage. "So which car are we going in?" Damien asked

"Let's go in your car Mien." Johnny said.

Johnny helped Claudia in and then they all left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Damien! Johnny, Claudia" Artie said opening the door.

"Hey Artie, Tina!" they all replied.

As they walked in they met everyone which they already knew

"Hey whats up guy's" Damien said clapping Matt and Mikes hands

**Mean while Puck tells Quinn something**

"I did'nt know they were comming." Quinn said nervously.

"Them or him?" Puck said cocking an eyebrow then went over Mien, Johnny and Claudia.

"Hey what's up D! J!" Puck said doing a hand shake with Damien then to Johnny. Puck then bent and took Claudia's hand and kissed the top "Claudia." She arched her eyebrow and said "Noah." then walked torwards Quinn.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey Claudia" Quinn said huging her.

"Dude I did'nt know your in show choir?" Damien said.

"Yeah. It's actually pretty cool man." Puck said.

"You! Should join!" Puck said almost yelling.

Rachel then bumped into Puck nearly knocking him over causing everyone to bust out laughing, and said to Damien "You sing! Oh my gosh! You should tottally join! Do You wanna try singing right now? Oh My-" But Rachel was cut off by her rambleings.

"Whoa! Cool it Berry!" Santana yelled.

"He's here to party! Not sing!" Santana said.

"Hey Mien." Santana and Brittney said walking over to him and looked at him with their best bedroom eyes.

Quinn clenched her jaw.

"Don't worry he is'nt into them. Watch he's gonna say 'Hey' back then walk over to you." Claudia whispered to Quinn.

"Hey Santana. Brittney." Damien said back

"Have you two met Johnny?" Mien asked gesturing to Johnny who grinned.

As soon as the girls were talking to Johnny Damien looked at Quinn and smiled walking over to her, but Rachel stopped right in front of him. Making Quinn want to growl.

"I'm sorry for bombarding you with a loads of questions." Rachel said looking down.

"Don't be it's okay." Damien said getting her to look at him then gave her a lopsided grin hat made her heart melt and made Quinns heart sink.

"Hey Mien I think you have a phone call waiting for you." Johnny said pushing Mien torwards Quinn, and away from Rachel. Letting himself be alone with Rachel.

Damien walked torwards Quinn and laughed saying "Whoa I think I just got blocked by my own brother."

Quinn laughed to "Yeah I think you did." She said looking at Johnny who was caresing Rachel's chin.

"Sorry it took me so long to come and say hi." Damien said a little loud because of the music.

"You never actually said hi." Quinn said smirking.

"Sorry.. here lets go back" Damien said leaving a Quinn standing confused.

Damien walked back to the door then walked torwards Quinn both whom were smiling. Quinn in adorness and, Damien in broodyness.

"Hi Quinn,.. you look great." he said not wanting to come on too strong.

"Well hello there Mien you look pretty great yourself." she said smiling.

_"she used my nick name! sweet!" Damien thought._

"Pretty great! Pshh! Sweet heart I'm hotter than wasabi!" Damien joked.

Quinn started laughing, then Stopped and stared at him _"I felt as if I could never laugh again and, yet here I am laughing." Quinn thought in awe._

"Hey do you wanna talk outside?" Damien asked.

"Yeah..yeah sure." Quinn said not wanting to sound too eager.

They slowly walked torwards the end of Artie's pool and sat down.

As Damien sat down Quinn looked at Damien's forearm tattoo.

"Did it hurt?" she gestured to his arm.

"Noo, the pain behind it did more though." He said getting lost in his thoughts.

"Tell me about it." Quinn said snapping Damien out of his daze. She really wanted to know more about him.

Damien looked at her.

"Like what it means, why you got it." she said Damien cringed and looked at the water.

"I'm sorry I should'nt have-" Quinn said getting interupted.

"No. No. It's okay. I'm just trying to figure out where to begin. Thats all." Damien said.

"Okay then start with why you got it." Quinn said trying to help.

"It was for a friend. An amazing friend...She was perfect,..intelligent, non judgementle, beautiful inside and out. She was an Angel sent down by God himself."

"Was?" Quinn said.

"She was murdered." Damien said getting teary eyed.

"Ohh myy, I'm soo sorry." Quinn said holding his shoulder.

"Her name was Georgie..."

"Were you guys together?" Quinn asked.

"No well a week before she died I found out that she had a huge crush on me so the night she was murdered I was gonna take her on a date into the city to see _"Wicked"_, because I had remembered that when she read the book she would not stop wishing that she could go and see it."(Damien chuckled) "It's funny though because she had a sister Maxie. Their both my age, but they were completely different...Like Georgie had light brown eyes and light carmel chocolate hair, and treated people sweetly and nicely, but Maxie." (Damien laughed again)

"Maxie had peirceing ice cold blue eyes that would make you lose your train of thought and blonde hair. She was demanding and cruel and just complete opposite of Georgie. We dipised eachother.

I use to not be able to stand her, but when Georgie died we became friends, then best friends, then in love... Oh right so one night on the anniversery of Georgie's death Maxie and I go and get a tattoo of a cross and our letterings Maxie's says 'the thirteeth corinthians.' and mine say's ' I' am the captain of my soul' in latin." Daimien said looking at his tattoo.

"Wow. What did your parents say?" Quinn asked.

"My dad did'nt mind that much since it was for Georgie, and my mom said "Well now you can't be a model.", and Maxie's dad was'nt mad. He was furious. He hated me even more."

Quinn laughed "Why did he hate you?"

"Because of my dad, but then Maxie told him it was her body and her life and she could do as she pleased." Damien said laughing.

"So how long were you with Maxie?" Quinn asked.

"A year,... but Quinn I gave her everything, and she still wanted more. I could never be enough for her."

Quinn could'nt imagine how stupid this girl Maxie was. How could she let someone like him go? But then again Quinn remembered she could'nt really say anything bad because then she'd be a hypocrite, well an even bigger one.

"What broke you two apart?" she asked

"When we became friends I helped her land an intern job with my mom. Once my mom promoted her my mom said that in order for her to keep her job she would have to do anything necessary to get some freak show to do an artle spread photoshoot even if it ment lifting up her skirt. When I found out I told my mom and she told me it was a test to see if she deserved me." Damien said.

"What did you do?" Quinn asked.

"I forgave her, then six months later there she is making out with the guy I hate the most." Damien said.

"Sounds to me Claudia was right." Quinn said.

"She told you?" Damien asked.

"She just told me that you dated someone awful." Quinn said Damien nodded.

"The whole town hatted her, but I fell in love with her." Damien said.

They were interupted by Claudia.

"Mien Quinn Puck is passed out on Artie's floor, and everybody left. Quinn do you want to stay with us or do you want us to take you home?" Claudia asked.

Quinn could'nt go back to Puck's house with out him plus she wanted to keep talking to Mien their is so much she still wants to know about him.

"If it's not too much trouble can I stay yall?" Quinn asked

"Yeah of course." Claudia said.

Johnny had screamed out shot gunn but Claudia smacked him on the back of his head, and then he remembered, Quinn.

Quinn sat in the front with Damien. Quinn wondered what it would look like from the inside.

When they drove up into the garage Quinn could not believe she knew somebody now who lives here, and gets to stay here with them.

"Hey Claudia me and Mien are gonna get changed then come back here okay."

"Alright."

"Wow you live here?" Quinn asked going into Claudia's penthouse.

"Yup. So I'm gonna grab you some shorts and a shirt and I'll be right back k."

"Thank you. Quinn said taking the clothes from Claudia.

"Your welcome. The bathroom is down the hall to the right." Claudia said showing Quinn where to go.

As Quinn changed she heard Damien and Johnny walk in and smelled popcorn.

When walked out she saw all three of them pulling out a bed, and Claudia making it.

"Guy's you don't have to do that. I can sleep on the floor." Quinn said.

"This is for me not you." Johnny said laughing as Claudia and Damien smacked him.

"So what do you want to watch Quinn?" Claudia asked.

"Umm whatever's fine." She answered.

"Have you ever watched the _'wedding singer'_?" Damien asked.

"No, but I heard it was good." Quin said.

"No it's awesome, what do ya say john? Claud?" Damien asked them. They both shurgged yes.

When the movie went to the part where Adam Sandler realizes Drew Barrymore's character made him blank sheet music and says _"I am an asshole!" _Damien said it at the same time laughing. Making Quinn laugh at how adourable he looked laughing.

When the movie ended Quinn looked behind her at Johnny who was knocked out half way off the coach and Claudia fast asleep snuggled between the cushions. Then looked at the clock that read 2:30 A.M.

"So did you like the movie?" Damien asked.

"Yeah it was really funny." Quinn said giggling.

"I guess I'll wake up Johnny and, put Claudia in bed."

Damien got up and picked up his sister who seemed weightless to him.

All of a suden Quinn really seriously wanted bacon right then and now.

When Damien walked in and was about to wake up Johnny when Quinn whispered.

"Damien?"

"Yeah, Quinn." he answered back looking at her.

"Never mind." she said not wanting to make such a fuss over a completely unhealthy craving.

"No what is it? Are you okay? Do you not want to go to sleep?" Damien asked.

"I just...I really, really, really want bacon." Quinn said biting her lip. Damien chuckled

"Come on." he said holding out his hand smiling at her.

As they walked out Quinn asked "Where are we going?"

"To my penthouse." he answered still not letting go of her hand. "Claudia has nothing, but non fatting non delisious food." he said laughing.

He opened his door leading Quinn in.

"You can just make yourself at home." Damien said smiling.

He went to his kitchen opened his fridge and took out bacon and pancake mix.

As he started cooking Quinn looked around at his decorating. He had alot of black unlike Claudia who used a lot of maroon. She then foacused at all the pictures he had on his mantel.

One when he was a kid and a man with his hair slicked back and dark eyes she figured the man must be his father.

Then saw another one of Damien with two smaller kids and a snowman.

She then saw one of him and a girl that looked alot like what he described.

"That's Georgie." Damien said now beside Quinn looking at the photo.

"She's beautiful." she said looking the photo.

"Your food's ready" Damien said causing Quinn's pupils to dilate.

She followed him into his kitchen. He handed her a plate of bacon and a pancake.

Quinn checked the corners of her mouth to make sure she was'nt drooling, then took a bite of the bacon and moaned. Causing Damien to laugh.

Quinn looked down embarassed and said "Sorry."

Damien chuckled saying "Don't be it just means my cooking is...that good."

"You know I would through a piece of bacon at you, but I'm hungry, so your lucky." Quinn said smirking.

"Oh well then I was just touched by an angel." Damien said laughing.

"I made the bacon crispy because I did'nt know how you liked it, so I just went with my faveorite." Damien said grinning.

"Lucky for you I like mine crispy." she said taking another bite.

"Oh. my. gosh! I missed bacon sooo much!" Quinn said eating her last piece.

Damien smiled and asked "Why?"

"Because Puck's mom is Jewish so she does'nt let me eat it." Quinn said frowning.

"Wow...I did'nt know Puck is Jewish. What are you?" Mien asked.

"I'm catholic. You?" She asked

"Catholic." he said back.

"Thank you for making me bacon and pancakes." She said smiling.

"Your welcome." He said back smiling. "So Quinn I was wondering if you could maybe like help me with my Algebra 2 homework tomorrow." He said looking at a speck on the table.

For a moment there Quinn actually thought he would ask her out.

"Yeah sure, of course." Quinn said trying to plaster on a smile.

Damien and Quinn were soon interupted by a knock on his door.

First he looked in the camera on the mantel then opened it.

"What's wrong Claudia?" Damien asked

"Will you please help me get Johnny up I can hear him snoring all the way in my room wih the door shut." Claudia complained.

Damien nodded "He never believes us when we tell him he snores." he said sighing.

"I'll help you prove that he does." Quinn said giggling.

They all made their way to Claudia's penthouse and found a loud snoreing Johnny.

Damien took Johnny's phone that was on the floor and played Johnny's ex girlfriend's ringtone.

Johnny shot up scrounging for his phone.

"Whoa! What's wrong John?" Damien asked innocently.

"Huh?" Johnny asked in a daze. "Oh nothing just a dream. Movie over?" Johnny asked.

"Yup, and you were snoring..loudly." Claudia said.

"I. Do. Not. Snore." Johnny said standing up.

Quinn then pulled out her phone and, played the video for him.

"Oh..okay so I do snore." Johnny heard himself snort. "Damn! I'm loud." Johnny said

"Well I'm going to bed. Night guy's." Johnny said leaving.

"Night." they all said then saw Claudia wave off back to bed.

"Damien?" Quinn called out.

"Yeah?" Damien answered.

"I know this might sound weird, but-" Damien cut Quinn off.

"You want me to make bacon again?" he said joking

"Actually I was kind of wondering if you would watch another movie with me." She asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure I'd love to. What do you wanna watch?" Damien asked.

"Umm... does she have _A Walk to Remember?"_ Quinn asked

"Ummmmuhhhhhhhh yes yes she does." Damien said grabbing the movie and puting it on.

The movie had'nt even started yet and they fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Damien slowly awoke from the light peering on the bed. He realized he had his arms around Quinn. They were both spooning. Damien looked down at their hand which were interlaced together.

Quinn felt Damien moving she had been awake for ten minutes now. She had actually felt Damien wrap his muscled arms around her late in the night, but she liked it, and did'nt want to move him so she just fell asleep in his arms.

Quinn felt Damien's hand lift her's. She lightly tightened her hand on his letting him know she was awake.

Damien's stomach had suddenly started doing flipflops, and his heart was beating rapidly.

He slowly lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I did'nt mean... too." Damien said letting Quinn go and got up so fast he got a head rush.

Quinn wanted to just pull him back in bed and snuggle in his chest.

"It's fine really." She said thinking _"Aww he's getting all flustered and nervous."_

Damien bumped into chair making his way to the door all nervous and embarassed he said "Oh..there's a chair there."

Quinn giggle at how cute he was being.

"I'm just gonna wash up. Claudia is probably gonna wake up here in a little while then I'll meet you guys for breakfast." Damien said blushing and left.

"What the heck was that?" Claudia asked wondering who woke her up.

Quinn had a goofy smile on her face and said "Can I tell you something." Claudia sat down.

"You really, really into Damien?" Claudia said smirking.

"How did you know?" Quinn asked.

"Sweetie the whole school knows you two are obviously into eachother." Claudia said smiling.

"Soo..did he kiss you." Claudia asked.

Quinn laughed "No, no he did not, but last night when we fell asleep. Mien wrapped his arms around me, I would have pushed him away, but-" Quinn said but Claudia finished it.

"But you liked the way he held you making you feel protected, so you did'nt push him away."

"Yeahh... anyway's I had woken up with him still holding me then ten minutes later he woke up, and got all flushed and embarassed." Quinn said laughing.

"He sat up soo fast I thought he would have fainted, but nope he just practically ran into a chair and told me he was gonna wash up then meet us for breakfast." Quinn and Claudia started giggling.

Claudia got up and said smirking "You know why he got up so fast right?"

"Because he was shy?" Quinn huffed.

"Because you gave him a morning wood that's why he went to take a shower, a cold shower." Claudia said making Quinns jaw drop.

"No, no way." Quinn laughed "I really don't think that happened, besides I would have felt it."

Claudia smiled.

"Come on lets get you something to wear." Claudia said gesturing Quinn to follow.

Claudia led them to her room and opened her closet. Quinn's eyes almost bugged out her closet was huge like Sarah Jessica Parker's on Sex and the city.

Claudia pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and, a pink flannel shirt along with a pair of converse.

"Here go try these on." Claudia said handing them to Quinn.

"Claudia no really it's okay."

"What are you gonna wear when you see Mien?" Claudia asked smiling.

"What I wore last night besides these are too small!" Quinn said shaking her head no.

"You can so fit into these. Look if they don't fit then I'll give you a stretchy thigh length skirt and a shirt. Just try them on first."

Quinn looked down at the jeans and sighed.

"Come on you know you want too." Claudia said.

Quin grinned and went to the bathroom she used last night, and suprisingly they did fit a little snug, but they still fit.

Quinn walked out and Claudia started woohoooing.

"Here you can use my curling iron to make some light curls."

Quinn used her curling iron then went to her purse thinking thank god I brought my make up.

Finally Claudia said "Alright lets go."

Quinn followed Claudia to another penthouse.

Quinn's mouth suddenly started watering at the smell of bacon.

"Finally! Carly can we please eat now?" Johnny begged.

"Yes, but please Johnny leave some for the rest of us. Hello I'm Carly." Carly said looking at Quinn.

"Hi, I'm Quinn."

"Well Quinn go ahead and get you some breakfast." Carly said smiling feeding a what looked liked a month old baby girl that made Quinn put her hand to her stomach.

Quinn smiled at Damien who looked handsome as ever. He had on a gray flannel shirt and dark slim jeans.

"Hey." he said nervously.

"Hi." Quinn said taking the seat across from him in between Claudia and a little kid who looked up at her.

"Hi I'm Morgan I'm seven"he said smiling up at Quinn.

"Hi I'm Quinn." She said smiling down at him shaking his hand.

"Mikey introduce yourself."Carly said looking down at Michael.

"Hello I'm Michael Corinthos the third." he said shaking Quinn's hand.

"Hi I'm Quinn."

"He's 13" Morgan said "Are you Mien's, John's and Claudia's age too Quinn?"

"Yup" Quinn said smiling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on Mien do it!" Morgan begged

"Yeah Mien Please" Mickey begged

"Only if you promise not to tell dad." Mien said with both of the little kids nodding excitedly.

"What what what are you doing? whats wha whats wrong with you?" Damien said impersoating his father. Making the whole table laugh.

"Dang! Mien you sound exactly like him!" Johnny said laughing along with everyone else

Quinn giggled even though she did'nt know his father periode.

"Mom can we call dad today?" Morgan asked. "Of course." Carly said back

Quinn ate her last piece of bacon and glanced at the plate of bacon that was now gone. Damien then picked his plate up and gave Quinn five strips of his last bacon.

Quinn Beamed at him "Thank you." She said smiling.

"Oh guys I'm sorry I'll make some more bacon." Carly said about to get up.

"Oh no really really it's fine, but thank you." Quinn said smiling

"Please call me Carly, and it's not Corinthos it's Jacks" Carlly smiled

"Ohh, I'm soo sorry ." Quinn said

"Oh no it's okay you did'nt know." Carly said assuring her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When breakfast was finally finshed and cleaned Damien and Quinn sat back down at the table going over equation's, Johnny fell asleep on the coach and Claudia was talking on the phone to her boyfriend back home.

Quinn was stareing at Mien's face as he tried to figure out a problem when Mikey came up.

"Mien, are you ready?" Quinn and Damien looked to see Mikey all dressed up in a baseball jersey and jeans along with his bat, mit, and helmet.

"You forgot did'nt you." Mikey said looking down.

"No buddy I did'nt forget I just-" Damien said getting interupted.

"You promised Mien! You promised you would help me with baseball!" Mikey yelled.

"Look buddy-" but Damien was interupted again but this time by Quinn.

"It's okay Mien really you should take him." Quinn said touching his hand.

"Ooo can I come?" Morgan asked bouncing up and down.

"No." Mikey said making Morgan cry.

"Mikey." Mien warned then turned to Morgan "Yes of course you can come Morgan."

Morgan wiped away his tears then looked at Quinn smiling then to Mien.

"Can Quinn come too?" Morgan asked.

"If she wants to." Damien said smiling at her.

"Ooo please please please!" Morgan asked taking her hand.

"Ummmuhhh Okay!" Quinn teased tickling Morgan making him laugh.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as Damien got everyone seated in his car they made their way to to the park, and found an empty spot, and park table. Quinn sat down on the table, and watched Damien teach his brother's how to throw a ball.

"Alright men positions please." Quinn smiled as she watched the two boys line up in a line both on either side of Damien.

The boys then turned their bodies right spreading there legs lift there hands inside their mitts to there chests. They then leaned down on there right leg, then slowly rose there right knee too there chests lifting there hands still inside there mitts high above. Then slowly pilled there hands back to there chest's. Then they leaned back on there right leg lifting there hand with an imaginary ball putting there left arm behind them then threw the imaginary ball.

Quinn found all of them ridiculously adorable. She found her self giggling as Mien was helping the boys practice catching and throwing.

Morgan stopped looked up a Damien and asked "Mien can I go play with those other kids?"

Damien looked over his shoulder at 4 boys Morgans age.

"Do you know them?" Mien asked

"Yeah I go to school with them...pleaseeee Mienn" Morgan pleaded.

"Alright fine, but please, please be carefull." Morgan started to run off then Mien yelled "and, stay where I can see you!"

Quinn noticed how Michael sighed as Damien gave his attention to his little brother.

"Alright Morgan what do you want to practice next?" Mien asked turning around looking at a blushing. Damien followed Michael's eyes to a group of girls who were giggling. Obviously talking about Michael.

Damien grinned "Well, well, well who knew my little brother is a stud just like me." Mien laughed as Quinn rolled her eyes laughing.

"Go talk to her." Mien said urging Michael to make a move.

"No! No way!" Michael said flushed.

"What! Why not?" Mien huffed.

"Because...because.." Michael struggled.

"Because?" Mien said arching his eyebrow.

"Because I don't know what to say alright!." Michael said leaving to sit on the picnic table opposite of Quinn. MIen followed his younger brother.

"Ahhh..." For once Mien had no idea what advice to give Michael.

"Uhhh Quinn alittle help here" Mien asked

"Just go up to her talk about something funny then ask her out to a movie." Quinn said smiling.

Michael seemed quezzy.

"Mien how did you first ask a girl out?" Michael aske still not saticfied.

"I said 'Rose's are red violet's are blue, but they mean nothing to me with out you' "

Morgan arched his eyebrow

Quinn blushed giggling "Wow that..that was just cheesy." she said laughing.

"Tell that to the girl who ended up being my valentine." Mien said smirking

"That really worked?" Morgan asked.

"Yup. Chicks go crazy for a guy who treats them right with respect, protect them, and even though they'll never say because even though they say no to flowers they really want it."

Quinn's mouth was open a little bit she could'nt believe that their was actually a guy on Earth every girl in the world wants. A guy like Mien. Quinn was snapped out of her thoughts by Damien.

"Right Quinn." Mien said grinning at her.

"He's right Michael." Quinn said looking at Mien.

Michael finally got up walked over too the flower bed and picked a nice purple flower and walked over too the cute girl his age.

Mien smiled Quinn sweared she saw his eye's get a little teary.

"His mom is going too kill me." Mien said looking at the girl hug Michael.

Quinn chuckled along with Mien.

Just then Quinn's phone started playing _'Blitzrieg Bop' by The Ramones_

"Nice the Ramones cool points for Fabray." Mien smiled

"It's Puck." she said smirking. Mien laughed knowing Puck probably had a hell of a hangover.

"Hey Puck hows you head?" Quinn asked laughing.

_"Hey Baby mamma" Puck groaned. "Sorry I past out. Where did you go?"_

"Claudia, Mien, and Johnny let me stay with them." she replied.

_"Ohhh" Puck said Quinn could see his mischievous grin. "So did you and Mien do the dirty?" Puck asked._

Quinn blushed because Mien chuckled obviously hearing them.

"Shut it! Puckerman!" Quinn hist.

_"Alright, alright, sorry tell Mien I said sup el capitan. What time are you coming back so my mom will stop yelling at me." Puck asked._

_"Damn" Quinn thought she really did'nt want to leave yet. Quinn turned to Mien._

"Do you think you can take me to Pucks?" Quinn asked

"Yeah of course." Mien said smiling.

"I'll be there whenever we leave the park."

_"Alright Q I'll probably be asleep when you get here though." Puck said groaning._

"Okay. bye."

_"Alright see you later baby mamma." Puck sighed clicking his phone off then layed back down on his bed dreaming of Claudia._

"Are you hungry? Cause we can go some where or we can pick something up." Mien asked

Quinn shyly smiled asking "Can we go to a place that has a bacon double cheese burger?"

Mien laughed "Yeah deffinitley."

Michael ran up to them "I did it Mien I did it I asked out Claire!" he breathed out.

"Thats great buddy! Now we just gotta figure out a way to tell your mom." Mien said

"You hungry?" Mien asked Michael who nodded.

"Alright go get your brother." MIen said smiling.

"So what do you think Carly will do?" Quinn asked smirking she knew that if it was her baby that she would be pissed which sent a shiver down her spine.

Mien smiled saying under his breath "She's going to kill me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wow their knocked out." Quinn whispered smiling. Looking at the two younger boys with their heads on one another. She turned back to Mien "Are you sure Claudia won't mind?"

"Yeah she said you can keep those and she'll bring you your clothes Monday."

"Okay...thanks again." she whispered

"No problem. I had fun." Mien whispered smiling they stared at eachother for a moment both looking at eachothers lips.

_"Alright Mien you can do this." he muttered to himself._

He slowly leaned him but they were interupted by a car horn sending Mien too jump and hit his head on the ceiling of his car and waking up his brothers.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Quinn asked covering her mouth trying to keep from giggling.

Damien turned red in embarassed ment and groaned "Yeah" while rubbing his head. He then stated chuckling making Quinn laugh along with him. Mien looked at Quinn he sooo did not want to try that again he wanted their first kiss to be perfect where she was his and they were at the end of their date, and alone. Damien smiled then got out of his car and walked over to Quinn's side opening the door for her.

"Thank you." she smiled "Soo I guess I'll see you Monday?" Quinn asked

"Yeah I'll see you Monday." he said smiling

"Well okay then bye." Quinn said shyly. She was a little dissapointed that he did'nt ask her out, but she figured of course he would want baby mamma drama.

Quinn sighed as she entered Pucks house.

"Hey Quinn!" Puck's little sister squealed.

"Hey Abbie!" Quinn smiled sitting next to the young girl on the couch.

"Whatcha watchin'?" Quinn asked her.

"Juno..." she said giggling making Quinn tickle her.

"Puck still asleep?" Quinn asked

"You bet" Abbie laughed "You should have seen him clutching his head as mom yelled at him for not being responsible." Abbie said giving Quinn the visual making her laugh too.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No! No your too young!" Carly yelled at Michael.

"Carly look I'll go with them." Mien said trying to convince her.

Carly stared at Mien trying to decide.

_"I think that's a great idea son." Sonny chimed in from the webcam. Carly turned to him in anger. "Yes carly Michael can go." _

"Fine." Carly sighed.

"Michael yelled yes thanking his dad and Mien then ran off too his room.

"Mien you watch them like a hawk." Carly said to Damien. Who nodded then left.

_"You have to let them grow Carly." Sonny said _

"I know." she replied wipping a tear.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Damien and Quinn could'nt quite sleep missing there arms around eachother. So they both just thought of Monday and drifted off too sleep.


End file.
